It's Okay If You Don't Love Me
by littleparadox
Summary: Hinata terisak. Dadanya sesak mengingat perkataan Neji yang terakhir terhadap dirinya. "Terserah kau mau buat apa. Pokoknya sekarang cepat turun dan makan malam. Yang lain sudah menunggu." / AU.


**Aaaaarrrgh!! Aku author kaga beneer!! *****geplakin kepala sendiri***** fic yang satu blum selesai, udah bikin satu lagiii…**

**Sorry ya semua, aku nggak bisa nahan keinginan ngetik… aku mau lanjutin fic My Childhood Friend, nggak ada ide… begitu nyari ide, yang ketemu malah ide buat fic lain!!**

**Aduuuh…**

**Enjoy fic keduaku aja ya!! Habis itu review!! Please? *****Super duper hyper ultra puppy eyes attack!! Shiny blast!!*******

**Author : Natsumi Kohinata**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Okay if You Don't Love Me © Natsumi Kohinata**

**Warning :** **Agak gaje, OOC, AU, Chara death.**

**Characters : Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Pairing : Slight NaruHina**

**Rating : T**

**Genre :** **Family/Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

**It's Okay if You Don't Love Me**

* * *

_._-:-_._

_Kakak…_

_Tidak apa-apa walaupun kakak tidak mencintaiku._

_Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu, kak._

_Tapi, aku selalu bebas untuk mencintai kakak, kan?_

_._-:-_._

"Hey Hinata, sedang apa? Makan malam sudah siap." Seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan bermata abu-abu membuka pintu kamar sepupunya dan melongok kedalam kamar yang lumayan besar dan bernuansa ungu itu. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat sepupunya sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Uhuk!! Ne… Neji nii-san… te… terimakasih… aku akan kebawah se… sebentar lagi…" setelah terbatuk sekali, seorang gadis yang berparas manis dan berambut indigo pendek menjawab. Matanya yang sama seperti si pemuda, bertemu dengan mata milik kakak sepupunya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji nii-san oleh gadis tadi mengalihkan pandangan matanya, seolah tak sudi menatap sepupunya lekat-lekat. Alih-alih ia menoleh pada apa yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh sepupunya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu buat?" Neji mengedikkan kepala pada benda berwarna cokelat muda yang kelihatannya empuk yang ada di pangkuan Hinata. Gadis itu segera menoleh ke pangkuannya dan tersenyum.

"A…anu… se… sebentar lagi kan natal… da… dan sekarang cuacanya dingin sekali… a… aku buatkan Neji nii-san syal dan sweater…" Hinata mengangkat dan menunjukkan sweater yang baru berlengan satu kepada kakak sepupunya tersayang itu. Neji kelihatan acuh.

"Terserah kau mau buat apa. Pokoknya sekarang cepat turun dan makan malam. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Ujar Neji dingin, kemudian ia menutup pintu. Hinata hanya menghela napas dengan sedih. Setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya yang putih dan mulus.

--

"Hahaha!! Otou-san, benarkah teman Otou-san bilang begitu? Ahahaha!!" Hanabi tertawa mendengar kisah lucu Otou-sannya. Hiashi Hyuuga terlihat ingin tertawa, tapi ia tetap diam. Neji tersenyum melihat sepupu perempuannya yang lebih kecil itu. Sementara Hinata menyuap nasinya dalam diam.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kenapa kamu diam saja? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiashi pada anak gadisnya. Hinata hanya menunduk dan menggeleng. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Ada apa? Kau tak enak badan?"

"Ti… tidak ada apa-apa, Otou-san. A… aku baik-baik saja. Uhuk!!" Hinata terbatuk. Sumpitnya terjatuh. "A… aku sudah selesai makan…" Hinata berdiri dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kamarnya.

Hiashi terlihat khawatir, begitu juga dengan Hanabi yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Neji diam saja, ia tetap menyuap lauknya dengan acuh.

"Neji, apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Ia sakit lagi?" tanya Hiashi. Neji hanya menaikkan bahu.

--

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia menangis. Ia sungguh tak tahu mengapa kakak sepupunya itu tidak suka padanya. Apapun yang Hinata lakukan, Neji tak pernah peduli dan tak pernah mau tahu. Di sekolah juga sama. Neji berpura-pura tak kenal dengan Hinata, walaupun mereka sekelas.

Neji tak pernah mencampuri kehidupan Hinata, dan begitu juga Hinata. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Neji, tapi keingintahuanlah yang mendorongnya.

Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, itu berarti sejak Hinata berumur 10 tahun, ia mengidap sebuah penyakit otak yang membuat memorynya akan hilang secara perlahan. Hinata telah menjalani terapi dan pengobatan selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Sekarang, Hinata hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya hingga ia kehilangan ingatan. Ia beruntung bisa merasakan High School. Hinata Hyuuga yang berumur 15 tahun adalah suatu keajaiban.

Hinata menyimpan semua rekaman tentang dirinya, semua foto-foto teman-teman dan keluarganya. Ia bahkan membuat sebuah rekaman agar ketika ia kehilangan ingatan nanti, ia bisa kembali mengingat jati dirinya. Namun, Ia tak memiliki satupun kenangan tentang Neji.

Neji selalu menolak ketika ingin difoto oleh Hinata. Ia juga menolak mengisi biodata ketika diminta Hinata. Hinata takut ia tak akan mampu mengingat kakak sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Itupun kalau dirinya hanya kehilangan ingatan. Penyakitnya telah membuat daya tahan tubuhnya melemah. Kemungkinan besar ia akan meninggal setelah memorynya hilang.

Hinata terisak. Dadanya sesak mengingat perkataan Neji yang terakhir terhadap dirinya.

"_Terserah kau mau buat apa. Pokoknya sekarang cepat turun dan makan malam. Yang lain sudah menunggu."_

Mengorbankan waktunya untuk menjaga Hinata, mengalah demi Hinata, mungkin itu sebabnya Neji tak lagi peduli. Mungkin menurutnya Hinata sangat merepotkannya. Memang, Neji berkali-kali terpaksa tinggal dirumah untuk menjaga Hinata. Ia juga pernah disuruh mengikuti adik sepupunya ketika di sekolah.

Mungkin ia sudah bosan melindungi Hinata. Mungkin ia ingin kebebasan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Sejak awal juga Hinata tak ingin merepotkan Neji.

Tetapi itu semua tak apa-apa. Hinata telah memantap hatinya berkali-kali sejak ia sakit. Tidak apa-apa kakaknya tidak mencintainya, tetapi Hinata tetap bebas untuk mencintai Neji, kan?

--

_._-:-_._

_Maaf karena merepotkanmu, kak._

_Aku berjanji kakak akan terbebas dari segala keharusan merawatku._

_Maaf karena aku sakit, kak._

_Maaf, aku hidup._

_._-:-_._

KRIIIIIIING

Hinata bangkit perlahan dari duduknya. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya, mengambil tas ranselnya dan menggendongnya di pundak. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kelas. Lorong diluar begitu ramai. Ia tak ingin seseorang menginjak kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memasuki kelas kembali. Lalu, ia duduk di bangkunya dan melambai ke beberapa temannya yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu.

Hinata memperhatikan segerombolan anak perempuan yang sedang mengobrol di salah satu sudut kelasnya. Hinata sempat mendengar kata-kata, "Hey, pergi ke Mall yuk hari ini!"

_Andaikan aku sehat seperti mereka. _Batin Hinata. _Aku bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa dikhawatirkan akan sakit. Pulang dan pergi sekolah pun aku harus ditemani Sakura-chan atau Ino-chan. Andaikan saja…_

Lamunan Hinata buyar karena ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kagumi didepan pintu kelasnya. Rambut pirang orang itu sedikit berkilau, ditimpa cahaya matahari yang ia belakangi, membuat wajahnya terlihat agak hitam dari sudut pandang Hinata. Baju seragamnya dikeluarkan dan dasinya agak longgar dipakainya.

"Hinata-chan? Kamu masih ada didalam kelas? Kenapa tidak pulang?" Uzumaki Naruto menyapa Hinata yang sekarang tengah menatapnya kagum.

"Na… Naruto-kun… A… ano… diluar masih sa… sangat ramai… a… aku tak ingin berdesakan… ja… jadi… aku menunggu sampai saatnya sepi…" jawab Hinata terbata-bata sambil menunduk. Ia tak berani berbicara sambil memandang orang yang ia sukai.

Naruto adalah anak yang hyperactive dan agak bandel. Namun, sikapnya yang heroic membuat Hinata terkagum-kagum padanya. Naruto selalu melindungi Hinata dan sangat mengerti keadaannya yang sedang sakit. Hinata selalu ingin menjadi seperti Naruto.

"Hmm…" Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduk Hinata, membuat jantung Hinata berdegup semakin kencang seiring tiap langkah Naruto. "Kalau begitu, mau kuantar sampai rumah?"

Hinata hampir meloncat dari tempat duduknya. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah berjalan berdua dengan anak laki-laki, kecuali mungkin bersama Neji. Ia tak menyangka Naruto begitu perhatian terhadapnya, seakan menjawab perasaan Hinata.

Beberapa dari anak perempuan yang sedang mengobrol itu menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan mengobrol lagi. Pipi Hinata lebih merah dari sebelumnya, apalagi ketika ia melihat salah seorang dari anak perempuan itu mengacungkan ibu jari padanya.

"Hinata-chan, kau mendengarkan?" wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hinata kembali fokus. Hinata ingin menerima tawaran Naruto. Lagipula, hari ini Sakura ada kegiatan OSIS dan Ino harus latihan solo paduan suara. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"I… iya," Ujarnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi ia tahu Naruto mendengarnya. "A… arigatou, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sekali, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia segera meraih tangan Hinata, membantunya berdiri dan berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar kelas. Hinata masih kaget. Tangannya tak berani ia gerakkan. Hinata, yang harus memantapkan hati selama bertahun-tahun untuk memegang tangan anak lelaki kalah telak dengan Naruto yang tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengenggam tangan anak perempuan erat-erat dengan santainya.

--

Sekarang, Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang indah, penuh pepohonan dan rumpun bunga di kiri-kanannya. Tangan mereka sudah tidak saling bertautan. Hinata menatap Naruto yang dengan polosnya tengah melihat keindahan alam sekelilingnya. Sempat terbesit pikiran di otaknya untuk mengenggam tangan Naruto. Toh, Naruto tak akan begitu peduli.

Tangan Hinata sudah hampir menyentuh tangan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, lihat!" seruan Naruto membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya. "Bunga sakuranya banyak sekali!" Hinata mendongak keatas. Dan benar saja, ia sedang ada dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga. Warna pink cerah ada dimana-mana. Hinata tersenyum senang.

Mendadak, angin yang kencang bertiup. Naruto segera mendekati Hinata dan melindungi wajah Hinata agar mata Hinata tidak kemasukan debu.

"Hi… Hinata-chan, anginnya kencang sekali! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Naruto penuh perhatian setelah angin itu berlalu. Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Hinata-chan, kata ibuku, itu angin musim semi."

"Angin… musim semi?" Hinata mengulangi perkataan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Katanya, angin itu membawa segala sesuatu yang dilewatinya." Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya. Hinata terdiam.

_Apakah… aku juga akan dibawa angin?_

--

"Na… Naruto-kun, arigatou… sudah mengantarkanku." Hinata membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Kan jarang-jarang kita bisa meluangkan waktu berdua." Ucap Naruto. Wajah Hinata memerah lagi.

"Ka… kalau begitu, a… aku masuk dulu. Sekali lagi, a… arigatou!" ujar Hinata pelan. Naruto tersenyum, menampakkan giginya. Hinata melepas sepatunya didepan pintu rumahnya dan membuka pintu.

"A… aku pul- Neji nii-san?" Hinata berhenti ketika ia sudah memasuki rumahnya. Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Neji. Ia berdiri bersandar ke dinding dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Anak itu… si Naruto, kan?" ujarnya dingin. Hinata mengangguk. "Huh, tak kusangka kau berteman dengannya juga."

"Ma… maksud nii-san?" tanya Hinata pelan, takut.

"Kau… jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi." Kata Neji untuk terakhir kalinya, dan ia pergi kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan.

Tetapi, raut wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum. Ia mengerti sekarang, apa yang diucapkan Neji padanya.

_._-:-_._

_Kakak, _

_Aku senang sekali hari ini._

_Akhirnya kakak memperhatikanku juga, walaupun hanya sebentar._

_Aku harap keadaan akan berlanjut seperti ini selamanya._

_._-:-_._

--

"U… Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk beberapa kali. Ia meremas ujung bajunya. Hiashi menatapnya cemas, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Neji, yang segera berpaling kearah lain.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku takut keadaanmu makin memburuk…" Hiashi bangkit dari sofa dan duduk disebelah Hinata.

"A… aku tak apa-apa, O… Otou-san. Uhuk! A… aku kan sudah biasa batuk begini… uhuk!!" jawab Hinata, tersendat-sendat karena batuknya.

"Hinata nee-san!" kali ini Hanabi berseru. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. "Ne… Neji nii-san…"

"Apa lagi?" ujar Neji dingin, tak acuh. Ia tetap duduk di sofa sambil membaca novelnya.

"Ne… Neji… akhir minggu ini, maukah kau menemani Hi-…" perkataan Hiashi terputus karena Neji mendadak bangkit dan membanting novelnya ke lantai.

"Tidak! Tidak lagi, paman! Aku sudah muak!! Selama ini aku mengorbankan waktuku, kepentinganku, semuanya hanya untuk menjaga Hinata! Tidakkah paman lihat? Tidakkah paman tahu perasaanku?! Aku muak tinggal bersamanya! Aku tak tahan memiliki sepupu sepertinya!!" Neji menumpahkan semua perasaannya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata seakan-akan Hinata orang gila. Hiashi dan Hanabi terpana, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Perlahan, Hinata menangis. Air matanya jatuh satu-persatu menyusuri pipinya yang putih dan mulus, kemudian jatuh, menetes ke lantai. Wajahnya memerah. Walau begitu, ia masih menatap kakak sepupunya lekat-lekat. Neji, yang emosinya meluap, menatap Hinata balik.

Sesaat, pandangan mereka bertemu dan berpacu. Saling menatap, saling mencari perbedaan. Beradu pandangan, mencari warna dari perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Neji yang mengalihkan pandangannya lebih dulu. Hinata menunduk. Masih menangis. Perlahan, sederet kata-kata dengan volume pelan dikeluarkannya. Neji menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas, meskipun bagi Hiashi dan Hanabi itu samar-samar.

"Maafkan… aku…" ucapnya lirih. Kemudian, mendadak, ia merasakan sakit yang sangat di kepalanya. Ia kemudian beranjak dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia berlari sambil berpegang pada dinding yang di matanya sudah kelihatan samar. Pandangannya mulai berputar-putar.

Didalam kamar, setelah dikuncinya pintu, ia langsung terjatuh di kasurnya. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya, meremas rambut indigonya. Dengan tangan gemetar, perlahan, ia mengambil sebuah foto yang dipigura diatas sebuah meja kecil di kamarnya.

Itu adalah foto Hinata dan Neji saat mereka masih kecil.

Pupil mata Hinata membesar melihat mata Neji di foto tersebut.

Ia mengelus potret Neji dengan ujung jari-jari tangannya yang lentik. Ia memperhatikan wajah Neji, badan Neji, dan juga kakinya. Ia memperhatikan setiap detailnya. Kelopak mata Hinata menutup, kemudian membuka kembali.

Ia kemudian menaruh foto tersebut kembali di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, lalu meraih sebuah album foto dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

Album foto itu berisi semua foto Hinata bersama teman-temannya. Ada foto Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten saat festival musim panas, foto Naruto dan Hinata saat pesta natal, foto Hinata dan guru-gurunya saat kenaikan kelas, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hinata membalik-balik lembaran album pelan, sambil sesekali tersenyum. Ia berhenti pada halaman dimana foto bersama kelas dilekatkan. Senyumnya memudar. Pandangannya beralih dari satu wajah ke wajah lainnya. Ia meremas rambutnya lagi.

"Ini… siapa? Yang berambut hitam _s… spiky _ini… lalu… yang dikuncir empat ini… a… aku kenal dengannya ya…? Yang ada anjing kecil putih di… diatas kepalanya… si… siapa dia? Laki-laki ya… yang bermasker ju… juga…" sebutnya satu-persatu. Memory Hinata semakin memudar. Air matanya meleleh.

"Ke… kenapa…? A… aku cepat lupa? Hiks… Si… siapa? Siapa mereka…? A… apa yang se… sedang kubicarakan se… sekarang? A… aaargh!! U… uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk lagi. Tapi kali ini yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya adalah darah.

_._-:-_._

_Kakak…_

_Kupikir hal-hal akan membaik._

_Tetapi kenapa…? Kenapa kakak tetap sama?_

_Kurasa ini salahku, yang terlalu lemah._

_._-:-_._

--

Hari itu sedikit berangin. Bel pulang telah lama berbunyi, namun Hinata masih belum beranjak dari kursinya, sama seperti tempo hari. Ia termenung. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia duduk tak bergerak, seakan tak berniat pergi samasekali.

Kelas telah kosong. Tak ada seorangpun disana, kecuali Hinata tentunya. Kelihatannya sekolah mulai sepi. Hinata masih diam.

"Hinata-chan? Kok kamu masih belum pulang juga? Sudah sepi, lho." Naruto melongok kedalam ruang kelas 10 A. Hinata tak menoleh. "Kau mau kuantarkan pu-..."

"Tak apa-apa, Na… Naruto-kun." Ucapan Naruto terputus oleh Hinata, yang kelihatannya sangat berbeda. "Aku bisa pu… pulang sendiri. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Se… sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"Hinata-chan…" ujar Naruto lemah.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum hangat. "Percayalah, ti… tidak ada apa-apa." Senyum Hinata yang biasanya membuat Naruto percaya. Naruto tersenyum kembali, kemudian mengangguk dan pergi.

Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

--

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak didekat sekolah menuju rumahnya, ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dibelakangnya.

"Ooi! Hinata!" Inuzuka Kiba berlari pelan menyusul Hinata. "Kok kamu sendiri? Mana Sakura? Tumben sekali." Kiba menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata menoleh dengan pandangan polos, seakan tak mendengarkan kata-kata Kiba. Kiba menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau… da… darimana tahu namaku?" ujar Hinata.

"Hi… Hinata… kau kenapa?" Kiba melepas tangannya, yang ada di pundak Hinata.

"Ma… maaf, tapi… kau ini siapa, ya?"

--

"Hey, itu Hinata, kan?"

"Iya. Katanya kemarin ia sudah melupakan Kiba."

"Apa ia juga akan lupa pada kita?"

"Kelihatannya gara-gara penyakitnya itu."

"Penyakitnya? Apa ia akan mati?"

Keesokan harinya, kelihatannya gossip tentang insiden Kiba dan Hinata telah menyebar. Ketika Hinata masuk dan berjalan sepanjang koridor, yang ia lihat adalah anak-anak yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan berbisik-bisik. Tapi, Hinata hanya menaikkan satu alis, seakan ia tak mengenali mereka semua.

Hinata terus berjalan, menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, sampai seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir kuda menyapanya.

"Hinata? Hey, bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Yamanaka Ino menyapa Hinata dan berbicara panjang lebar. Hinata menatapnya dengan cara yang sama saat ia menatap Kiba kemarin.

"Ma… maaf, darimana kau tahu namaku? Da… dan… kau ini siapa, ya? Ma… maaf, aku tidak mengenalimu!" Hinata membungkuk, kemudian dengan setengah berlari berjalan kembali. Bisik-bisik sekarang terdengar semakin keras dan semakin banyak orang berkerumun. Ino menatap Hinata yang telah menjauh, kemudian menunduk.

"Ternyata gossip itu benar…" kata gadis pirang itu pelan.

Hinata terus berjalan, dan perlahan lajunya semakin kencang. Ia berlari sepanjang koridor. Berlari melewati kerumunan yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Pikiran dan pertanyaan berlintasan dalam kepalanya. Mengapa orang-orang berbisik-bisik? Mengapa dari tadi ia terus disapa oleh orang tak dikenal? Dan… mengapa ia kelihatannya melupakan mereka semua?

BRUKK

Saking asyiknya Hinata berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, secara tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang lelaki yang berambut perak dan memakai masker wajah. Buku-buku dan lembaran kertas yang dibawanya turut terjatuh. Hinata terkesiap, kemudian membereskan buku-buku dan kertas yang terjatuh, kemudian menyerahkannya pada lelaki itu, dan membungkuk sopan.

"Go… gomenasai! A… aku tak sengaja!" ucapnya. Hatake Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hinata? Kau tak seperti biasanya…" katanya. Hinata menoleh. Matanya melebar.

"A… apa? Kau… ju… juga kenal denganku? Ma… maaf! Aku tak kenal denganmu!" Hinata berlari lebih kencang menuju kelasnya. Sungguh, ia merasa takut telah bertemu dengan orang-orang asing yang kelihatan kenal dengannya.

_._-:-_._

_Kakak…_

_Rupanya aku telah melupakan teman-temanku._

_Memoryku terus memudar, kak._

_Dan aku tak akan mau melupakan kakak._

_._-:-_._

--

"Hinata," panggil Neji pelan. Hinata menoleh. Jarang-jarang kakaknya memanggilnya, maka ia akan mempergunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan kakaknya.

"I… iya, Neji nii-san?" jawab Hinata sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya di sofa rumahnya. Mata Neji masih mengarah pada televisi.

"Besok… aku akan pergi ke Jerman." Kata Neji, tanpa memalingkan wajah dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan _Box Office Movie_. Hinata tersentak kaget. Itu berarti… tidak melihat kakaknya untuk beberapa lama.

"Be… betulkah itu, Ne… Neji nii-san? Me… mengapa? Dan.. sampai kapan nii-san pergi?" Hinata membanjiri Neji dengan pertanyaan. Neji meraih remote televisi, menekan tombol _power off_, dan menoleh ke Hinata.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar melanjutkan SMA tahun pertamaku disana. Dan… kelihatannya aku tak akan kembali ke Jepang." Jelas Neji, tak menyadari air mata Hinata siap tumpah kapan saja. "Tapi, aku akan mengunjungi Otou-san **dan** Hanabi 6 bulan sekali."

Hinata sadar, kelihatannya kakaknya itu secara sengaja tidak menyebut nama Hinata, melainkan hanya Hanabi, adiknya, dan Otou-sannya. Hinata sangat sedih, namun air mata yang sedang dibendungnya ditahannya kuat-kuat.

--

"Otou-san, Hanabi, aku pergi sekarang." Pamit Neji sambil menarik pegangan koper. Hiashi dan Hanabi menahan air mata. Sedangkan Hinata berdiri tegak. Tatapan matanya kosong, tetapi mengarah pada Neji.

"Neji, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujar Hiashi. Neji mengangguk. "Dan buatlah Otou-san bangga."

"Neji nii-san…" Hanabi tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Neji merangkulnya. "Neji nii… cepatlah kembali…"

"Pasti, Hanabi. Aku percaya, saat aku kembali kesini nanti, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik." Kata Neji. Hanabi mengangguk lemah.

"Hinata, aku pergi." Pamit Neji pada Hinata tanpa memandangnya. Hinata diam.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu kepulangan Neji nii-san…" ucap Hinata lemah. Neji tetap tak memandangnya, dan ia berjalan keluar rumahnya, dan memasuki sebuah taxi yang siap mengantarnya menuju bandara.

Hinata menangis, perlahan dan pelan.

Rasa sakit menjalar lagi di kepala Hinata. Hinata mulai merasa pandangannnya berputar-putar. Pijakan kakinya mulai terasa tidak mantap. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah Otou-san dan Hanabi yang memandangnya dengan derai air mata.

Hinata hilang kesadaran.

--

Neji sedang mengecek barang-barangnya, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Ia tak tahu ada apa, tetapi jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat, bagai derap kaki kuda. Ia merasakan firasat yang buruk, amat-sangat buruk. Mendadak, dikepalanya terlintas bayangan Hinata yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

Aneh. Neji tak pernah mengkhawatirkan Hinata sebelumnya. Ia merasakan Hinata sedang membutuhkannya. Ia merasa Hinata sedang sekarat sekarang.

"Pak, bisakah kita berputar? Maaf, tolong kembali ke rumah saya…"

--

_._-:-_._

_Kakak…_

_Tolong aku, kak…_

_Rasanya sakit sekali… apakah ini akhirnya?_

_Datanglah kemari… aku butuh kakak…_

_._-:-_._

"Ne… neji nii.. Neji nii-san…" Hinata memanggil-manggil nama kakak sepupunya. Hanabi memeras sebuah kain dan menaruhnya dikepala Hinata.

"O… Otou-san… Hinata nee-san terus memanggil Neji nii-san…" ujar Hanabi dalam kekhawatiran. "Dan… suhu tubuhnya semakin naik…"

"Terus kompres dia." Kata Hiashi tegas. "Otou-san akan coba hubungi Neji."

"Tak perlu meneleponku, Otou-san." Neji membuka pintu kamar Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku disini."

Pupil mata Hiashi dan Hanabi membesar. "NEJI!" seru mereka.

"Ne… Neji nii-san… Hinata nee-san mengalami demam tinggi… dan ia memanggil Neji nii-san… bagaimana ini? Ba.. bagaimana kalau Hinata nee-san…" air mata Hanabi mulai tumpah.

"Hinata…" Neji menghampiri Hinata dan ia berlutut ditepi tempat tidurnya. Ia menyingkirkan kompres dingin yang menutupi poni indigonya.

"Ne… Neji nii-san?" Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Ia bisa melihat wajah Neji yang menatapnya dengan sayang, beda dengan saat-saat yang sudah lalu. "Nii-san… uhuk! A… aku…"

"Hinata, jangan banyak bicara dulu," ujar Neji. Ia menahan air matanya. "Na… nanti… kalau kamu sudah sembuh… kita akan bicara banyak… kita akan berbicara sampai malam, Hinata… ceritakanlah apa yang mau kau ceritakan…"

"Ti… tidak, nii-san… tidak bisa…" Hinata terbatuk pelan. "A… aku sudah menunggu ter… terlalu lama… aku ingin cepat-cepat bi.. bisa… mengobrol dengan Neji nii-san…"

Neji mengangguk. Ia tak tega melihat adik sepupunya yang sudah lama ia acuhkan tersebut sakit dan terlihat begitu menderita. Ia begitu menyesal telah memperlakukannya begitu jahat.

"Nii-san… Nii-san ingat… saat a… aku merajut sweater u… untuk nii-san? Sampai se… sekarang sweater itu be… belum selesai, nii-san… a.. aku terlalu lemah… aku se… sering pingsan…" Hinata tersenyum. "Neji nii-san… du… dulu… kupikir Neji nii-san akan bersikap dingin te… terus padaku… tapi… aku ju… juga sadar… kalau nii-san ternyata… sangat… sa… sayang padaku…"

Neji tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi mendengar perkataan Hinata. Ia membiarkan air matanya yang bening berkilauan jatuh menyusuri alur pipinya. Matanya menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat, tak seperti saat ia tak sudi menatap Hinata begitu dalam. Ia mengerti sekarang… Hinata begitu menderita…

"Nii-san… sa… saat aku di.. diantar pulang… o… oleh Naruto-kun… angin ber… bertiup begitu kencang… da… dan… Na… Naruto-kun bilang… itu angin… mu… sim semi… dan angin itu… akan membawa… semua yang dilewatinya… aku berpikir, Neji nii-san… a… apa aku… juga akan dibawa a… angin?"

"Hinata, jangan berpikir seperti itu! Nii-san yakin, kau akan sembuh kembali! Kita akan tertawa, bercanda dan melewetkan waktu bersama…" sangkal Neji.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Ti… tidak… nii-san… aku sudah me… melupakan sebagian besar sahabatku… ba… bahkan… sebagian be… besar… sekolah… se… sekarang… aku su.. sudah melemah… mu… mungkin aku akan pergi…"

"TIDAK! JANGAN PIKIRKAN HAL ITU, HINATA! KAU TIDAK AKAN PERGI KEMANA-MANA! KAU TAK AKAN MATI! AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN SEMBUH! PASTI!" seru Neji. Hiashi dan Hanabi hanya menangis sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ma… maafkan aku… segala do… dosaku… Neji nii-san… Ha… Hanabi… Otou-san…" ucap Hinata lemah. "Arigatou… untuk semua… nya… aku… sayang… ka… kalian… semua…"

"Hinata!" seru Hiashi.

"Nee… Nee-san!! Hiks…" Hanabi tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

"Hinataaa!!!" Neji berteriak paling kencang dan ia terlihat paling sedih. Pipinya dan matanya penuh airmata. Tetapi, seluruh isak tangis dan seru-seruan sudah terlambat untuk dikeluarkan lagi. Hinata telah meninggal dunia. Namun, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang diberikan khususnya untuk Neji, nii-sannya tersayang.

_._-:-_._

_Kakak…_

_Akhirnya aku pergi juga._

_Aku akan merindukan kakak, adik, dan juga Otou-san._

_Aku akan selalu sayang kakak, selamanya._

_._-:-_._

**~END~**

**Eng… gimana menurut kalian? Bagus, nggak? Aku bikinnya sampe malem…**

**Ehm… maaf ya, yang suka sama Hinata. Maaf juga kalau Hinata ngomong putus-putus itu jelek…**

**Yah… review, ya! Maaf kalau ada salah, dll.**

**-Natsumi Kohinata-**

**------------**

**| REVIEW|**

**------------**


End file.
